codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Colors: A New Translation
Lost Colors: A New Translation is a fanfiction written by Demons Anarchy of Pride, also a rewrite of Code Geass: Lost Colors -A New Translation-. Unlike the original fic, Lost Colors: A New Translation is based on a scenario in which Rai, after having erased his own existence, observes Lelouch's journey from C's World up until the final phase of the Zero Requiem, and due to the intervention of the Collective Subconscious, is sent back to when Lelouch first donned the persona of Zero. Plot Scenario After Rai erased his existence, and thus erasing the memories of him from his dearest friends, he awoke in C's World, and watched Lelouch as he continued his rebellion up until the events leading up to his own execution at the hands of Suzaku. Rai regretted his decision of erasing his existence, as his reasons were due to him fearing that his Geass may one day end up hurting his friends. However, the Collective Subconscious allows him to return back to when Lelouch first assumed the role of Zero, or rather, more specifically, six months before Lelouch gained the power of Geass. When Rai awakens, he once again finds himself in the care of the Ashford family, living with Nunnally and Lelouch. Much to the surprise and shock of everyone, Rai breaks down into tears after seeing everyone again, and is unable to stop until Milly soothes him. Rai silently promises that, no matter what sort of suffering or pain Lelouch will face in the future, he will be the one to bear it. Opening/Ending Theme "Let Me Hear" by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (Opening) "Butterly" by ONOFF (Ending) Characters The Cast of Ashford Academy Rai - The main protagonist of the story. He was initially unaware of his past, which caused him enough anguish, alongside his fear of his Geass causing his friend's suffering, to erase his existence. He now seeks to protect Lelouch, and avert the tragedies in the future that lead to the Zero Requiem. He initially acts in the shadows, piloting the Lancelot Club until the Lake Kawaguchi incident, where he revealed himself to the Black Knights, and joined them. Lelouch vi Britannia - The secondary protagonist, and formally the 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He was initially doubting Rai's story, but later came to accept him as a friend. Eventually, due to the intervention of C.C., he allowed Rai to join the Black Knights, but grew to worry about his well-being and fear of his Geass harming those around him. After learning Rai's past, he feels as if he is looking into a jaded mirror, a side of him that he might have become had he lost Nunnally. In the new timeline, he considers Rai a surrogate brother of sorts, due to him liviing with Lelouch and Nunnally as his new caretaker. Suzaku Kururugi - An Honorary Britannian, formerly an Eleven, and also Lelouch's childhood friend. Their friendship initially had a rocky start, but they eventually became good companions thanks to Nunnally. Suzaku was Lelouch's co-conspirator in the Zero Requiem, becoming the Knight of Zero, and the one that would take up the mantle of Zero. In the new timeline, he and Rai are already good friends prior to the Shinjuku Incident, and through him, reunited with Lelouch and Nunnally. Rivalz Cardemonde - A member of the Student Council, and the one responsible for coining Rai's status as the "Illusionary Adonis of Ashford Academy". He drives Lelouch around to his gambling, enjoying watching his friend make a mockery of the nobility. In the new timeline, his relationship with Rai remains relatively unchanged, except that Rai is also apart of their excursions. Shirley Fenette - A member of the Student Council, and one of Lelouch's possible love interests. She had been initially jealous of the interactions between him and Kallen, but later came to feel torn when she learned that the man who killed her father, albeit indirectly, was the same person she loved. Her memories of Lelouch were erased, but was later killed shortly after recovering them. In the current timeline, it is implied by Milly that she also possesses feelings for Rai as well. Milly Ashford - The Student Council President, and Rai's caretaker in the original timeline. Because of her family's status, her mother often forces her into blind dates, and was eventually placed into an engagement with Earl Lloyd Asplund, though Lloyd only agreed because it meant he would have access to the Ganamyde. She is one of the few people that is aware of Lelouch's true identity. In the new timeline, she placed Rai in Lelouch's care, also curious about how he seems to know everyone so well. Kallen Kouzuki - A member of a Resistance cell fighting to free Japan, and Zero's ace pilot. While at school, she exhibits a sickly and frail personality, but outside, she is hot-tempered, fierce, and confident in her abilities. She learned of her leader's true identity at the climax of the Black Rebellion, but continued to follow him up until the Black Knight's betrayal in the original timeline. In the new timeline, she is on good terms with Rai, and feels comfortable around him, as she feels he is very different from most Britannians. The Black Knights Organization C.C. - A mysterious woman granted with immortality. Her goals, at first, are unknown, but her reasons for granting Lelouch Geass is in hopes that he will one day take her immortality, her Code, away from her, so that she will finally be able to die. She is initially blunt and cynical, but she does seem to care about Rai to some extent. She is also very close to Lelouch, being the one to help forge the man that became Zero. In the new timeline, she is unaware of Rai's presence until his intervention at Saitama, referring him to as Lelouch's "knight in shadow". Kaname Ohgi - The leader of the Resistance Cell that Kallen's brother once led until his death. He initially had doubts of his leadership until he came to meet Lelouch while donning the persona of Zero, and followed him up until the events leading to the Black Knights betrayal. In the new timeline, he is still trusting of Zero, but also welcomes Rai into their ranks, grateful for him for saving everyone back at Shinjuku and Saitama. Shinichiro Tamaki - A member of the Resistance cell that later became the infamous Black Knights organization. He is hot-tempered, even more so than Kallen, and also very arrogant. He was initially suspcious of Zero, but quickly swayed into considering the man to be his self-proclaimed best friend up until the events leading to the Black Knights betrayal. In the new timeline, his opinion of Zero remains unchanged, but is slightly more trusting towards Rai due to him saving his hide on more than one occasion. Kento Sugiyama - A member of the Resistance cell that later became the infamous Black Knights organization. He, along with the other Core Members, were slightly distrustful towards Zero because of his secrecy, but later came to accept him as their leader, unable to deny his abilities on the battlefield. In the new timeline, his feelings remain unchanged until Rai explains that the identity of Zero is anyone willing to begin a change that can affect the whole world, a burden not just anyone can take. Naomi Inoue - A member of the Resistance cell that later became the infamous Black Knights organization. She had perished in the climax of the Black Rebellion shortly after Lelouch fled the battlefield in search of his younger sister, but she and the other Core Members were distrustful towards him because of his secrecy. In the new timeline, her feelings remain unchanged until Rai explains that the identity of Zero is anyone willing to begin a change that can affect the whole world, a burden not just anyone can take. According to the other members, she acts like an older sister figure towards Rai. Yoshitaka Minami - A member of the Resistance cell that later became the infamous Black Knights organization. He, along with the other Core Members, were slightly distrustful towards Zero because of his secrecy, but later came to accept him as their leader, unable to deny his abilities on the battlefield. In the new timeline, he, along with Ohgi, trust Zero more so than the others, and warmly welcomes Rai into their ranks. Toru Yoshida - A member of the Resistance cell that later became the infamous Black Knights organization. He, along with Inoue, perished in the climax of the Black Rebellion when Suzaku arrived in the Lancelot and killed them. He and the other members were unable to trust Zero at first because of his secrecy, but came to accept him because of his abilities on the battlefield. In the new timeline, he and the other members welcome Rai, and through him, accept Zero more easily. The Britannian Military